


Dinner Party

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [16]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick at the dining room table. Prompt - dining room
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 8





	Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> Look for the additional fandom shout out buried somewhere!

Patrick took one look at the elaborate dinner service, complete with crystal goblets and wine bottles and immediately rolled his eyes. "Should I ask what all this is?"

Pete grinned. "Kinda wanted to celebrate a little," he said, taking Patrick into his arms. "Have I told you lately just how much I love you?"

"No, but it's always nice to hear." he wound hisarms around Pete's neck. "And this is nice, too." He looked at the elaborate setting, his eyes going wide. "And where did you get gold plated digital escargot forks?"

"It's a secret, but they were a wedding gift," he said, putting a finger to his lips. "So...you like?"

"I like very much." Patrick said, smiling as well. "It's beautiful and you're amazing."

"You're pretty great yourself," Pete said, stepping around Patrick to kiss the back of his neck. "So beautiful...my baby mine."

"Pete...my only love," Patrick said softly as he tilted his head back, giving Pete easier access. He sighed; his neck had always been one of his weak spots. "Please love..."

"My perfect baby," Pete said as he moved lower, leaving kisses in his wake. "So wonderful...and all mine."

"Only yours," Patrick said, clutching at the bassist's tattooed arms. "I love you...Pete..."

Swiping his arm across the table, Pete pushed dishes and glass aside, sending everything clattering to the floor with a loud crash. "Up," he instructed, waving a hnd at the shining cherry finish. "Get up on the table, baby. I'm going to feast on you."

Patrick gave him a look. "I'm not a rock lobster."

"You're delectable enough," Pete said as he boosted Patrick onto the table. "Savory and sweet all at once."

"And you're juicy. Can I use juicy when it comes to you?" Patrick asked, his fingers digging into the sleeves of Pete's shirt. "It fits you."

"You fit me," Pete said as he hitched himself up onto the table as well. "Like a glove. A black velvet glove." He stalked Patrick, his eyes bright. "Can't wait to taste you."

"Do I get to taste you, too?" Patrick asked, his own eyes wide. "I have in mind to have dark chocolate covered Pete for dessert." There was a pause. "Complete with rainbow sprinkles."

Pete stared, gulping. "Yes," he managed to get out. "Yes...please, baby. I want you that way. Every way possible."

Patrick pretended to consider the idea. "Later," he promised, pulling Pete into a hard kiss. "Right now?" I want you to take me. Fuck me right here on this table." His fingers dug into the damask table linen. "Own me."

"You already own me," Pete reminded him as he stripped of Patrick's battered jeans, leaving him exposed. "You always have."

Patrick relaxed in Pete's embrace, letting himself enjoy the feeling of being held, being cherished. "God, you feel good," he murmured as his shirt followed his pants, leaving him naked. "Your turn," he said. "Clothes off. Now."

Pete quickly stripped. "Should I be doing a bump and grind? Play some kind of stripper music, maybe?"

"You're amazing just the way you are," Patrick said, lying back. He wiggled his fingers in open invitation. "Go ahead, Pete. Don't keep me waiting."

"Never," Pete vowed as he moved on top of Patrick, straddling him. He ran a hand down his own chest. "My darling angel baby...you're everything to me."

"So are you to me. That and more," Patrick said, pulling him down for yet another kiss. "Mmm...you taste like honey and sunshine."

"And you're even sweeter," Pete said, pulling him down for still another kiss. He poised himself over his lover's cock andd without saying another word, he lowered himself down. He didn't stop until Patrick was all the way inside of him. "Oh...God..."

"God...Pete," Patrick said, his lips parting in a silent cry. He moaned as Pete began to move, his body doing an elaborate rock and sway that left him mesmerized and threatened to overwhelm them both. "Please, love...don't stop. Ever."

"Promise," Pete gasped, putshing Patrick in even deeper, leaving bruises in his wake. He didn't care, even welcomed the slight twisting pain that threatened to burst through him. "Patrick...angel..."

"Pete!" Patrick cried out, shuddering under him with the force of his release. Pete came not more than a split second later, his head thrown back as he let his own climax overtake him.

He sagged against the singer, nearly putting his knee in the butter dish and overturnng the gravy boat in his wake. "Patrick," he breathed. "My light...my happiness...my very soul." He paused. "God, I love you."

"Love you, too," Patrick managed to sit up enough to snag the wine bottle nearby. He uncorked it and took a long sip. "But now? I really need a drink."

"Me, too," Pete promised. "And I have every intention of turning you into my own personal banquet."

Patrick suddenly blushed and handed over the silverware.


End file.
